Love, Victoire
by AprilMuggle
Summary: Moments in Teddy and Victoire's history.
1. May 2, 2001

**A/N: So, this is going to turn out to be a pretty long fic. I actually started writing it in past tense, but it was sort of cluttered with all the "he'd"s and "had"s, so I changed it, but this chapter is going to be told in the past tense.** **Disclaimer: All rights belong to JK Rowling**

Teddy had been three when Victoire was born. He remembered all the grown-ups' legs that were crowded around Aunt Fleur's bed instead of him, which Teddy had thought quite curious and unusual. He remembered Uncle Bill carrying him over, and he couldn't for the life of himunderstand why they were cooing over a pink blob.

"Where's it's hair?" he'd demanded. All the adults had laughed as Harry pointed out the baby's few short strands of golden hair.

"It'll grow very long," Harry had promised him.

Teddy had grumbled as he'd walked around the small room, finding a small mirror on the wall in which he pulled faces and admired his green, green hair.

 **A/N: If you didn't realize, Teddy's hair is green because he's jealous (remember he's little so he can't control his metamorphmagus skills yet).**


	2. February 14, 2007

When Teddy was eight, he was just learning how to control his hair color, and he liked to keep it Potter black. He had gone out on his toy broom, and now he was back from the cold February air, Victoire bouncing around in front of him.

"Teddy, Teddy!" she exclaimed, handing him a big pink paper heart. She had drawn two stick figures, a girl with long blonde hair and a boy with blonde hair. 'Tedy,' she'd written, with an arrow pointing to the boy. And on the bottom of the heart, in her little kid scrawl comprised of big and little letters, she'd written, 'Love, Victoire.'

Teddy knew she'd just learned to write her name a week before, so he said, "Good job" and "Thank you" and turned his hair blonde like hers. And when he pushed by Harry and Ginny and his aunts and uncles who were smiling at his manners to put away his broomstick, she asked to ride on it so he grudgingly said yes.

Years later, he would still clench his fist every time he thought about this day, as he'd remember a crunch and a snap, all the adults trying to soothe a crying Victoire as Teddy sat there holding the two halves if his now useless broomstick.

Later that day, Uncle Bill came up to him and promised he'd buy a new one, and Teddy nodded his head as he sat on the couch trying not to cry.


	3. September 1, 2009

**A/N: So, I know JKR said that Teddy was raised by his Grandmother, so I know this doesn't really go with the canon, but I just thought it was a lot easier to have Teddy live with Harry's family. Also, the owl is named Avis because it means "refuge in war or struggle" which is also the meaning of Hedwig.**

The summer after Teddy turned 11, he remembered constantly reminding all the younger kids that he was going to be going to Hogwarts. Teddy thought it was only fair, because he was born first (and overshadowed first) and therefore should also get to go to Hogwarts first. He always remembered that summer, years later, of trips to Diagon Alley with Harry and Ginny, and his aunts and uncles coming home from work early to treat him at the new Florean Fortescue's and get him mugs of butterbeer.

The day he got his first Hogwarts letter, he kept glancing at that wonderful list of all the spellbooks and and supplies he would need. Harry and Ginny brought him to the wand shop _,_ where he swished them around until he found one that was warm and tingly and didn't emit loud bangs and sparks, and he also got his own set of plain black robes. He asked Ginny to show him what was next on the list, and when he saw that he could get a cat, owl, rat, or toad, he almost burst with excitement and delight. They went to the Magical Menagerie, where Teddy inspected the animals with vague interest.

"Do you want a cat?" asked Ginny, scratching the fur on a gray kitten.

Teddy shook his head no.

"A toad?" asked Harry, holding a color-changing one in his hand.

"No," Teddy said, shaking his head again.

Ginny suggested that they go to Eeylops' Owl Emporium, so they left, the bells on the door jingling as they stepped out.

Teddy finally decided on a lovely snowy owl, and when he looked up he was a little perplexed at the tears in the corners of Harry's eyes.

When they got home, Teddy packed all his things in his brand new wooden trunk at the end of his bed, while his siblings looked on jealously. He set his owl's cage on his desk, and decided to name her Avis. He made Aunt Audrey hang red and gold curtains around his bed. On Wednesdays and Saturdays, when he went to visit his Granny Andromeda, he made her tell him stories about when his mother went to Hogwarts. Ginny decided he was old enough to use a quill instead of a pen or pencil, so he took one out and got a ruler and carefully drew a chart. Then he looked at Ginny's big calendar in the kitchen, and he copied down all the numbers until September 1st. He hung it up on his bedroom wall, and one day as he was crossing off a square, he turned around and saw Harry with that same watery smile. He made Aunt Hermione practice all the spells in the books with him, and had her read _Hogwarts, A History: Revised_ out loud, though half the time he was actually imagining new friends and all his classes instead of listening to her. When Victoire came up to him and begged him to teach her new spells, he shook his head importantly and told her that she was too young, and besides, spells were for people with wands. Then he picked up a handsome new quill and wrote a pretend essay, making Aunt Hermione check all the mistakes.

Uncle Ron told him about the food at Hogwarts, and Uncle George sketched out a map of Hogwarts and told him where all the secret passageways were. He pulled Teddy aside and described to him a map that showed where everyone was, and all the rooms. "However," he said, "you need to know how to use it, or else it will just be a blank piece of parchment." Then he taught Teddy 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good' and 'Mischief Managed'. When Teddy asked where it was, Uncle George whispered in his ear that Harry had it. That was when Teddy noticed an ear lying on the ground, with a flesh colored string bending out of sight. When he pointed it out the Uncle George, they heard Harry laughing as he walked around the corner with a suspiciously innocent look on his face. He told Teddy to just use the map his uncle had given him, and the two adults walked off, both laughing now, as Teddy ran up to his bedroom to study his uncle's drawing.

In the last week, Teddy suddenly remembered that Harry had joined the Quidditch team in his first year, so he frantically made Aunt Angelina come over after dinner to practice catching the snitch with him. Harry came out one day, looking amused, and asked Teddy why he was practicing so much Quidditch, to which Teddy replied, "nothing." Later, as Ginny put him to bed, she casually reminded him that first years weren't allowed to join the Quidditch team, and he nodded with an, "I know."

The day before he left, he wrote letters to all his aunts and uncles and cousins. 'I'm practicing,' he wrote. The only part Teddy disliked about it was having to write what he imagined Hogwarts to be like, instead of what it was actually like. Mostly he wrote down the information all his relatives had given him. He spent the afternoon tying each letter to Avis' leg, then waiting for the owl to return, only to set off with a new letter. They All wrote back, his aunts and uncles reminding him that he didn't have to send each family member's letter separately. Then, coincidentally, Ginny came in later that day and told him, "no more letters." Teddy explained that he still wanted to write one to Hogwarts to tell them that he would be a wonderful student and to thank them for his letter. But Ginny said no, while Harrytried not to laugh, and Teddy cursed his aunts and uncles in his mind for telling on him. (He had heard a lot of swears over the years-he knew what words were forbidden from when Aunt Hermione shushed one of his uncle's after they said a weird sounding word.)

Ginny came in at 10:00 that night to find Teddy repacking everything. She made him go to bed, and the next morning he was up at 6:00, bouncing on Harry and Ginny's bed to wake them up. Needless to say, they were both very cranky and told him to go back to bed until they woke him up again.

At 10:30 all his extended family had arrived at King's Cross to see him off, and they hugged him, shouting off last minute reminders, the other kids asking him to write and Victoire sobbing as she clutched her mothers leg.

Teddy boarded the train, and when the Hogwarts Express pulled out of Platform 9 3/4 with a lurch and a puff of steam, Teddy couldn't be more excited.


	4. Owl Post

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in SO LONG. This next chapter has given me a lot of writer's block and I've been really busy but I hope you enjoy anyways.**

* * *

Dear Harry, Ginny, and the lot-

Hufflepuff! I got sorted into Hufflepuff! I really expected Gryffindor, but Hufflepuff is a way better house, I think! Hogwarts is great-we're starting our classes tomorrow! Our common room is super cool. There's a bunch of plants and windows and comfy chairs and stuff. It's all golden and honey-colored wood. Anyways, there's four other boys in my dorm room-Henry Wood, Ryan Smith, Charlie Zitmus, and Nolan Davies. It's late now and we have to wake up early tomorrow, so I'll talk to you all tomorrow.

Until then,

Your Loyal Hufflepuff Teddy

* * *

Dear Harry,

Would they have been proud?

Love,

Teddy

* * *

Dear Gran,

Hi Gran! I miss you lots. Well Hogwarts is in full swing now. I love Defense Against the Dark Arts and Tramsfiguration, but I'm really lousy at Charms. I'm okay at Potions, but it's really really boring and hard to get it perfect. We're having our first flying lesson today, I'm really excited! Maybe I can show everyone my cool tricks. I'll tell you how it goes, okay? Don't forget to say hi to everyone else for me. And check on my frog spawn okay?

Miss and love you lots,

Teddy

* * *

Jamie,

Sorry buddy, but I can't help you and Al on this one. Only third years and above can visit Hogsmeade.

(But shhh, Uncle George has a pack of dungbombs hidden in Grandpa's shed-just look in the back on the shelf at the right.)

I didn't tell you guys that, okay?

Love,

Teddy

* * *

Dear Harry,

I know Mum was in Hufflepuff, but I was a little worried 'cause you lot were all Gryffindors and Dad was one too. And when the Rascals come to Hogwarts they'll probably be sorted there too and I'll be the only one different. But you're right, I guess. I should be proud and now I know they would be really proud too. Thanks, Harry. Owl me soon okay?

Love,

Teddy

* * *

Hey Rascals,

Well I'm just going to put all my replies to you lot in one letter okay? I don't have enough time to write separately. And it would be a waste of parchment. And ink.

Anyways, Hogwarts is BRILL. The food is really good. Almost as good as Grandma's. Maybe even the same goodness. The classes are pretty fun too. Our DADA (That's Defence Against the Dark Arts) professor said we're going to learn the Body-Bind Curse soon. Before the holidays. Tell the adults that Professor Longbottom says hi. And Professor McGonagall. Professor Flitwick is really really tiny but he's pretty cool too. The Potions teacher is named Professor Euan Abercrombie. He's really young-younger than Aunt Ginny and Luna! And Al-you'd love Astronomy! We don't have it that often but you get to go on a really high tower and the view is amazing. We've had a few flying lessons so far but they're boring. We barely get to fly. Tell my Gran that at brunch, okay? I promised to tell her about the first one but I haven't had much time.

Also to answer your other questions:

-No we haven't found the kitchens yet, Fred. Henry, Nolan and I went to look around for it, and Ryan and Charlie went to look on Wednesday. Harry won't tell me but try asking your dad okay? I'm sure he knows.

-Vic, I'll try writing more but you know I haven't much time. I miss you too.

-Jamie and Al, you're welcome.

-The library is really really big, Molly, just like your dad said. I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do that, though. I'll ask Madame Pince and see if she'll let me take any home for Christmas, though, okay? Just tell me if you want any other books in addition to _An Illustrated G_ _uide to Plants and Their Uses in Potionmaking._ It's just that the librarian is really protective of her books and she probably wouldn't let me

-Dom, well I wish, but first years can't be on the teams, remember? Harry was only Seeker in first year 'cause he's wicked good.

I'll talk to you guys later, okay?

Love,

Teddy

* * *

 **A/N: Well that's it, peeps! Sorry again for not updating. Also I apologize for any mistakes with canon or information or SPaG or anything. Feel free to point it out so I can fix it. A lot of this chapter didn't really advance the story, but I added it so you can kind of see Teddy's character more and the relationships he has with his family (this is all how I imagine it in my mind, you might feel differently.) I decided to leave out some cousins because they're too young at this point to really write letters and stuff. (Again, a lot is guesswork because we don't know exactly how old a lot of NextGen characters are.) As always, I'm open to and appreciate any reviews.**


	5. December 25, 2009

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I know it's been a long time, but I was having a bad case of writer's block for this story. But I just binge wrote four chapters, so I have three lined up after this, which I'll post. And now that it's summer, I have a bit more time to contemplate how to finish up this story, so be tuned for more! Thanks for reading, and as always, favs and reviews are deeply appreciated.**

Christmas at the Burrow that year was the usual loud and busy affair-messy, chaotic, the house stuffed to the attic rafters with people, and blissfully wonderful. The Burrow started to fill up about a week before. First came Percy's family on Wednesday evening, because they were celebrating Molly's birthday anyway. Throughout the following week, the whole family filtered in.

Teddy, who'd gone to his granny's right after break started to spend some time with her, arrived with Andromeda the night before Christmas Eve. Victoire was ecstatic. When her grandma had told her about Teddy's arrival the evening before, she'd practically been bouncing off the walls. The whole day she'd hung out in the kitchen with the aunts, waiting for Teddy to Floo in.

The fireplace turned green. "Teddy!" shrieked Victoire, as he tumbled in with a trail of soot.

"Hey,Vic," he said, hugging her. Teddy didn't realize just how much he'd missed his childhood playmate until now. "How's my best friend?"

"Good, now that you're here," she replied happily.

* * *

Early Christmas morning, the Burrow was already filled with noise as kids tumbled down the stairs in flannel pajamas and yawning adults trudged into the kitchen. The children could hardly sit still, but Molly Weasley refused to let her family do anything unfed, so they wolfed down a scrumptious breakfast before dragging everyone into the living room to open presents. Since the family had expanded, they'd started opening presents together instead of leaving them by the beds. They had each member open their presents in order from oldest to youngest. Teddy had bought everyone candy that year, when his gran had brought him Christmas shopping a few days previously.

When it was Teddy's turn to open presents, Victoire was bouncing on her knees in anticipation. "Open mine first," she ordered, pointing to a bag with a jaunty mistletoe design. 'Love, Victoire,' she'd written on the tag.

All the adults _oohed_ and _aahed_ when he pulled out a soft knitted wolf hat. Teddy hugged Victoire. The gift was perfect. It reminded him of his dad. "I love it," he told her. "Thanks," he added, but this was mostly directed at Bill and Fleur.

Bill laughed. "Don't thank us," said Fleur. "Victoire made it."

Victoire nodded. "Grandma taught me!" she said, "but I did it all by myself."

"Wow," he replied, "thanks." He gave her another hug, a bit guilty that she had put so much thought and effort into his gift, and all he got her was Drooble's.

She told him she loved the gum, and that she was happy he remembered it was her favorite candy.

"That's what best friends are for," he replied, and he tried not to notice the way Vic's face fell when she saw the similar presents the other kids had gotten.


	6. December 31, 2010

**A/N: Another chapter! I hope you like it :) Please review and give me your thoughts.**

Usually, by the end of the holiday season, the kids had gotten their fair share of hot cocoa and snowball fights. The parents had to go back to work, and the Burrow, as lively as it was with all the loving people, would start to strain under all the duties it took to maintain such a large family. However, the festivities couldn't end without the annual Potter New Year's Ball, a last hurrah to the ending year, and this year was no different.

The kids were currently engaged in a game of 'Speed Assassins,' a variation of the Muggle game that they'd evolved over the years. Victoire, who was now nine, had just tagged Teddy out, and so they paired up to take out Fred. Teddy, who had recently finished the first half of his second year at Hogwarts, had grown several inches since 11. The 12-year-old was now grabbing Victoire's hand and pulling her under the food table, where Uncle George's son was being poured a cup of pumpkin juice.

"Thanks," said the young sweaty redhead, clutching the mug in one hand and slips of parchment int he other. He turned away, and Victoire reached out and grabbed his ankles.

"Gotcha!" she and Teddy shouted, as Fred slopped juice down his front.

The pair high-fived as their younger cousin glared at them.

"Sorry," Teddy apologized, grinning. He cast a quick cleaning charm on Fred's robes, and the three set out to tag out their next victims.

It was later, when the game died down, that Victoire asked Teddy to 'dance.'

"Teddy!" she giggled. "Let's dance!"

They held hands and spun in circles as fast as they could, laughing. They had a contest to see who could jig better. They made a conga line and got all the other kids to join.

"Wow," chuckled Harry, "You guys have way more fun than our Yule Ball in fourth year. Remember, Ron?" he asked, nudging the said uncle who scowled.

Aunt Hermione burst out laughing, and the adults went off again to reminisce about their school days.

"That was fun," Teddy commented after, as they sat eating cookies and licking chocolate cake off his fingers.

"Mmm," Victoire agreed. "I love dressing up," she said dreamily.

Teddy made a face. "You're such a girl."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Whatever, Teddy Lupin."

They giggled and rounded up the cousins for a game of hide-and-seek. It had always been like this. Teddy and Vic. Vic and Teddy. Best friends. A lot had changed since she was a pink-faced baby and a five-year-old who broke his toy broomsticks.


	7. April 8, 2012

**A/N: This was a short one but I enjoyed writing it. Review please!**

When Teddy was in third year, their Uncle Charlie came to visit over the Easter holidays. He tried to come most Christmases, but some years he couldn't make it and so they hadn't seen him in over a year. The kids were excited because he always had amazing stories and he always, _always_ brought presents for them.

This time it was Lucy who spotted him first as he apparated at the edge of the yard. She didn't yell out, "Uncle Charlie!" the way someone else would have, because she was clever enough to start running towards him before the other kids had any idea what was going on.

James spotted Lucy hugging him. "Uncle Charlie!" he yelled, and suddenly a mass of kids was upon him.

When Charlie finally managed to get to the kitchen where he was greeted by the adults and a hug from his mother, he was carrying a basket of brown paper packages. The kids gathered around.

"Alrighty," he said, rubbing his rough palms together. "Uncle Charlie here has enough for each person to choose one thing. So you Rascals line up and take _one_ present."

Teddy got a package of two friendship bracelets. He gave one to Victoire.


	8. September 1, 2012

When Teddy was entering fourth year, Victoire was finally, _finally_ old enough to attend Hogwarts. This time it was Louis who was sobbing into his mother.

Victoire sat with Teddy and his roommates.

"Hey," said Ryan. "Who are you?"

"She's my younger cousin," said Teddy.

The boys looked away disinterestedly and started a conversation about Quidditch. Victoire was more than a little bit hurt. She wasn't just his little cousin! She was his best friend. More importantly, Victoire felt hurt that he hadn't talked about her enough to his friends that they'd know who she was. Was Teddy ashamed of her?

Later, a girl with green eyes and a brown braid slid open their compartment door and plopped down across from Teddy. The boys all gave out variations of "Hi, Amelie." Victoire waved.

That was when the girl noticed her, and her eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly as she took in Victoire sitting next to Teddy. "Who is she?" she asked unkindly, snapping her Drooble's gum.

Victoire didn't narrow her eyes back, though she wanted to. She smiled prettily and tucked her blonde Veela hair behind her ear and said, "Hey."

Teddy said, "This is Victoire. She's my best friend."

Victoire noticed happily that recognition passed on the boys' faces. "You're _that_ cousin," Henry said, more interested.

Amelie was frowning. She turned to Henry and said, "How do you know who she is?"

This caused everyone in the compartment to laugh and roll their eyes. "He talks about her all the time," explained Nolan.

Teddy laughed too. "Vic, this is Amelie Zitmus, Charlie's twin sister."

The girl laughed. "Teddy," she said, leaning over to squeeze his arm. "I'm not just 'Charlie's twin sister.' We're all friends, too," she finished haughtily.

The reaction to this was not what Amelie had hoped. The boys all snickered and Charlie laughed out loud. "Yeah, right," he said, "You wish."

Amelie frowned and snapped her gum as her cheeks tinged pink. She directed her gaze at Victore. "You can't really be best friends with Ted. You're _cousins_. You automatically have to like each other."

Teddy was the one frowning now. "That's not true," he said shortly, "Anyone can be best friends, cousins or not. And anyways, Vic and I aren't really related. Her uncle, Harry Potter, is my godfather." Victoire noticed he added a slight emphasis on 'Harry Potter.'

The boys gaped at her. "Hey, Teddy never told us your last name," said Nolan.

"It's Weasley," said Victoire, "Victoire Weasley."

"I thought Weasleys have red hair," Amelie said, trying to act in a position of power once more.

Victoire crossed her arms. "I take after my mom's side of the family. I'm one-eighth Veela. You might have heard of my mother. Fleur Delacour." It really was helpful sometimes to have famous people in your family.

"Hey, my dad went to the Yule Ball with her!" laughed Nolan.

"Is your last name Davies?" Victoire asked, laughing too.

Nolan nodded.

Amelie jumped in. With a sideways look at Teddy, she said, "Did they break up? Isn't having bad relationships something that runs in families?"

Charlie frowned at her. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Nothing," sniffed Amelie, with another look at Teddy.

Victoire thought she knew exactly what was wrong, but she didn't say anything.

The food trolley lady peeked in. "Anything off the trolley, dears?"

Teddy jumped up. "Chocolate," he said, already pulling galleons out of his pocket.

"Me too," said Amelie immediately, glancing at him.

Victoire got Drooble's, popping two gumballs into her mouth as Amelie watched her.

"Let's have a bubble-blowing contest, Vic," she suggested suddenly, smiling.

Victoire smiled too, though miffed that she'd used her family's nickname. "Sure," she agreed.

Teddy laughed. "This is gonna be great," he said, "Victoire blows the best bubbles."

"We'll see," muttered Amelie. She gestured to Victoire's pile of gum. "Can I have one? I mean it's not really fair if you have two fresh ones and I have one stale piece."

"Why don't we both spit these out and take a new one," said Victoire, "I'll let you take one of mine. But why didn't you just buy gum yourself?"

"Yeah," Charlie chimed in, glancing at her uneaten pile of chocolate, "You don't even like chocolate."

"Whatever," Amelie muttered, blushing. "Okay, let's start."

Victoire chose a gumball, working it in her mouth. Henry clapped his hands. "Best out of three," he said, "Ladies and gentlemen, let us begin the Drooble's Best Blowing Gum Competition. Today's contestants are Amelie Zitmus and...Victoire Weasley! The two will blow their best bubble when I say go. The winner will be judged by size. Let us begin in three! Two! One! GO!"

Victoire released a perfect bubble of air; it was small and drifted to the ceiling where it popped right away. Amelie's was large and drifted around lazily. Teddy gave Victoire a look as if to say, 'What are you doing?' Victoire squeezed his hand to show she knew exactly what she was doing. Amelie watched this with narrowed eyes, but when Henry announced that Amelie had won, she smiled at Vic with satisfaction.

In the second round, Victoire's came out the size of a bludger. Amelie, who'd thought Victoire would be easy competition, had blown one which could be better compared to a snitch. The boys' eyes were big as saucers when they saw how large Victoire's bubble was. She was the one grinning now, as Amelie glared back with a determined look on her face. Victoire was ready. For the third round, Amelie's bubble came out sizable but not nearly as large as Victoire's, which was the size of a 'yago ball' (or whatever it's called) she'd seen at a Muggle athletic store once. The bubble bounced around the compartment.

"Woah," said Henry, "Well, the winner today is, obviously, Victoire!" The boys hooted and hollered and Teddy cracked up laughing.

Amelie stood up in a huff, her face pink. "I'm going to go. You guys are so immature, making me join in bubble-blowing contests." She left, shutting the door hard behind her.

Charlie turned towards them. "Don't mind her. She's acting weird today," he said apologetically.

Victoire gave them all her most puzzled look. "Wait...," she said slowly, as if just realizing something, "Wasn't she the one who wanted to have the contest in the first place?"

This caused the boys to crack up, and Teddy gave her a proud smile.

 **A/N: Oh wow, the author's note is down here! ;) So I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I know it was kind of long and draggy but I had** **sooo much fun writing it. And even though this story has mostly been leaning towards Teddy's point of view, this chapter is more from Victoire's perspective. It has a lot of OC's you should keep in mind. If you don't remember who these boys are, they're Teddy's roommates from the chapter Owl Post: Henry Wood, Ryan Smith, Charlie Zitmus, and Nolan Davies. And Amelie...well, I'm not going to say much about her other than drama's going to start soon. ;| Also when Victoire is talking about the 'yago ball,' she means yoga ball. :'D. Anyways, don't forget to review, and stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	9. Owl Post Again

Dear Gran,

Well, you may have heard already because she probably wrote home about it the second she got back to her room, but Vic's been Sorted into Gryffindor. Probably the first in a long line of Gryffindor Weasleys and Potters, although I can't say that I'm very surprised. I mean, how could she not be, with her daring outlook on life and her, well, temper? Just kidding, Gran (sort of)! No need to get so prissy. "She's your friend, be nice, yada yada yada." Admit it, Gran! You laughed when you read that part. Or at least smiled. Or...okay, okay. Anyways, fourth year is going well. Nothing unusual has really happened so far. Oh, except on the Express Amelie (that's Charlie's twin sister) and Victoire had a bubble-blowing contest. Yep, you can guess that didn't go well for Amelie. Vic won (obviously). Speaking of Amelie, she was being quite mean to Victoire on the train today. I have no idea why! Vic was brilliant though. She showed her what Weasleys are made of. Anyways, this letter is getting quite long so I'm going to stop now. I hope you're doing well. I miss your tea, the House Elves' aren't nearly as good as yours. (Don't worry, it's not as if we're sneaking down to the kitchens or anything...I mean, that would just be absurd).

Love,

Teddy

P.S. I'm joking! You can put the Howler away. We had tea for breakfast this morning. I know the kitchens are off-limits. Although, considering Grandad was a Hufflepuff too, I'm sure you're not entirely innocent of kitchen trips either...

* * *

Dear Uncle Bill (and Aunt Fleur and Dom and Lou),

Hello, everyone! I hope everything is fine back home. Life at Hogwarts has finally started to feel normal after Christmas break.

Don't worry, Uncle Bill! I've been very diligent in watching Victoire and making sure she's feeling at home at school. I don't really need to worry though, she seems to be fitting in fine without me...

Thanks for the ink, by the way! I didn't even realize it changed colour until I started taking notes with it. It's actually kind of like my hair, what a hoot!

I'll talk to you guys later. Dom and Louis can pet and feed Avis-she's really calm.

Love,

Teddy

* * *

Dear Harry and Ginny,

Hi! Miss you lots. Can you send me my broom? I left it at home over the Easter hols. Thanks!

Love,

Teddy

* * *

Hey Rascals,

First off, DON'T show this to your parents-any of you. You're getting a copy each and I'm good enough at wandwork now to prevent any of you from telling. So don't even thinkabout it. So anyways, back to the story at hand...you lot are going to LOVE this.

Picture this:

Exams have just finished up. It's almost summer. Everyone's restless. It's a Saturday night, it's warm, the sky's clear. There's an announcement about an all-school meeting on the Quidditch pitch. The teachers are confused-no one knew about this. However, everyone goes down. Ends in a spectacular fireworks show! And who's responsible? Five Hufflepuff boys, including Yours Truly. We put on fireworks while flying on broomsticks! My friend's broomstick tail caught on fire, but it was quickly put out with some fast thinking on my part and a good ol' Aguamenti from me. Remember, DON'T tell anyone. Actually, maybe Uncle George should hear about this. He'll really appreciate it-inspiration was drawn from him, after all...

Love,

Teddy

P.S. We didn't even get in that much trouble. The teacher's who've been here a while seemed to be reminiscing about a certain pair of red-headed twins...I even saw McGonagall smiling! But DON'T try this out yourselves when you guys go to Hogwarts. Besides, it's already been done-by me!

P.P.S. You might actually hear about this from Vic...she didn't seem too chuffed at all, and might tell. But still. Don't tell. Besides, the least people who know about it, the better (especially Harry and Ginny). See you soon!


	10. July 30, 2013

"Merlin, Victoire! Can you just GO AWAY!"

Victoire's lip trembled, but she turned and ran back to the house, no doubt to tell on Teddy. Again.

The summer before Victoire's second year was...different. Things had already started changing during the school year, finding her and Teddy bickering more often than not. And then, he'd gone ahead and invited friends to stay at the Burrow with the rest of the family leaving Vic—for the first time in a long time—pushed aside by her best friend. Her parents kept telling her to give Teddy space, saying he was getting older and needed time to bond with his friends. Apparently this meant not being included in pick-up games of Quidditch or sleeping over in Teddy's room, or anything at all, really. Was this how the rest of the summer and the school year was going to be?

Dinnertime, and everyone gathers at the long tables set up in the Burrow's backyard. Cousins and siblings emerge from the brambles and the shed and the living room. Teddy, Ryan, and Nolan return from the clearing with sweaty faces and beaten up broomsticks over their shoulders. Victoire ends up with Dom sitting on one side and Roxanne on the other—and Teddy across from her. Teddy is 15, which means he's grown up now and has other 15 year-old best friends that aren't Victoire. She isn't even a teenager yet and now, more than ever, she feels so immensely younger. But she doesn't want to be younger. There's something about him that makes her want to grow up, so then maybe she could be his friend again. _Can't you see, Teddy?_ she wants to yell _, I'm not a baby anymore!_ But she doesn't yell, and he doesn't see. He just passes her the potatoes and the salt and a condescending look. Victoire feels a twinge in her gut. She's starting to realize that she wants Teddy to see something more.

* * *

Near the end of the summer, the Hogwarts letters are delivered, and the three boys—Teddy, Ryan, and Nolan—plan a trip to Diagon Alley by themselves. Victoire eats her scrambled eggs at the kitchen table and tries not to be jealous as she watches them count out galleons and put on their shoes.

She tries not to be jealous but, oh, she wants to go _so_ _badly_. After all, she needs school supplies too. She'll ask them nicely—and if they say no, she'll be mature. She promises herself that she'll be dignified the way a 15 year-old would be.

"Can I go?" she asks, and the boys turn.

"No," Teddy says, and turns toward the floo again.

"Ah, come on, mate. Just let her tag along."

Teddy shakes his head firmly.

Ryan shrugs. "It won't be so bad," he says complaisant.

"She'll be a bother the entire time! 'Teddy this, Teddy that.' Besides, she doesn't even have the same supply list as us. And we'll have to watch out for her the whole time! I swear, she's gonna get lost and it'll be my fault."

 _Be mature, be_ _mature_ , Victoire thinks, but she is angry. "I'm not a _baby_!" she yells, stomping her foot the way she did when she was five. "I can take care of _myself_! You're so mean, Teddy! I hate you!" (But she doesn't. Not really. Because, truth is, she can't hate Teddy even if she wants to. And she can't stop herself from being hurt by him).

Teddy rolls his eyes at his friends, like 'I told you so.'

This makes Victoire angrier. "I'm telling. I'm telling!" she sobs.

"Victoire," comes the stern voice of her mother from the doorway. Fleur, who had heard her daughter crying, stands with her arms crossed.

"Mummy!" whines Victoire, "Teddy won't let me go with him to Diagon Alley."

Her mother sighs, exasperated. "'Oney, we 'ave talked about zis. Teddy 'as 'is own friends and you need to geeve 'im space."

"But what about me? I'm his friend too!"

Teddy is huffing at the fireplace, angry for being held up. "You're such a pest, Victoire. We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago." He ushers his friends through the floo, and grabs a handful of gritty powder. "And I'd check that beak if I were you." Then, with a burst of green flames and a glare, he's gone.

Victoire flings her arms around her mother's waist because, oh, how could Teddy be so mean, and after all these years of being his best friend, that's it? All of a sudden she's just his annoying little cousin again?

But Fleur is distracted by something else. She tilts up Victoire's chin and coos, excited. "Vic, 'oney, look! You're beaking!"

Victoire clutches the new appendage on her face, cursing her Veela genes. She's seen beaks form on her mother's face when she's angry, although it's never happened to her before. "I don't understand what's so exciting about that," she grumbles. _Just another thing to worry about_ , she thinks, wiping the tears from her face.

"Eet means you are growing up!" Fleur exclaims. "Your body eez starting to grow, and all ze chemical changes cause beaks to develop eef you are particularly emotional." She pats her daughter's porcelain face affectionately. "My little girl," she sighs, "eez not so little anymore."

 _If that was true_ , reflected Victoire later, _then why can't Teddy see it? Why does he still treat me like a little kid?_

She's on her bed, enjoying the hilly summer view outside her window. To her, Teddy has always been complicated. For as long as she can remember, she's looked up to him, wanting to do what he does. Wanting to prove herself to him. After they'd become friends, she hadn't felt it as much but now she was recognizing the return of an old feeling of always having to work for Teddy's approval. And something else that she couldn't explain. Something new, a feeling where she was always aware of him. Just, knowing where he was in the room even if she wasn't looking at him. Picking his voice out above everyone else's. And sometimes when he turned and looked at her she felt this tingling sort of sensation down the back of her neck.

She figures all of this is because things between her and Teddy are changing. He's growing up and finding new friends and leaving her behind.

(It is true. Things between her and Teddy are changing, but not in the way Victoire expects.)

 **A/N:** **Yay, romance is brewing! I can't believe I haven't updated in more than a year, and it's been more than TWO YEARS since I started posting on this site. I'm so sorry about such a long delay between the chapters, but I hope you enjoy this one. I am not sure I did Fleur's accent very convincingly XD. I must go back and reread the series. Again.**


	11. December 18, 2013

**A/N: Aaaand, I'm back. I've been feeling inspired to write recently, so I cranked this chapter out (finally). I think I finally have a clear, definite direction I'm going with this. I've also been rereading this work, and my God, I am so sorry for all the tense changes. I promise I'll try to be better-I don't even realize I've switched tenses** **when I do it. I am pretty positive this whole chapter is in the past tense. If it isn't, well-ignorance is bliss. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next installment!**

 **Disclaimer: JKR owns everything. (Including me)**

* * *

"I win."

"Bloody Hell, Lupin!" Charlie groaned, slapping his cards down. He grabbed the Exploding Snap deck and began shuffling it.

Five boys and one girl were crowded into the last compartment on the Hogwarts Express, excited for the prospect of the two-week holiday ahead. In addition to playing numerous rounds of aforementioned wizarding card game, they gorged on a gross amount of sweets from the trolley.

The girl wrinkled her nose as Teddy Lupin reached for yet another Pumpkin Pasty and stuck the entirety of it into his mouth.

"Gross, Teddy!" she laughed.

He stuck his tongue out at her, crust and orange bits clinging to it, causing her to squeal in a mixture of disgust and amusement.

"You know you love it," he said, grinning. (Except it came out more like, 'Mmmnoyumompht.')

It was upon this scene that a second girl entered, sliding open the compartment door and feeling conspicuously out of place. Despite this, the occupants did not notice her arrival until she tapped lightly on the inside of the door and said, "Teddy?"

He looked up at the intruder. "What is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute? Alone," she added, glancing at his company.

Teddy sighed impatiently. "This had better be quick, Victoire," he grumbled. He climbed over the legs of Amelie Zitmus and Ryan Smith, and joined the second-year in the corridor.

"What do you want?

Victoire faltered. "I…er…I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Well get on with it, then. The boys are about to start a new game of Snap."

This caused the Veela to frown. "As if that is what you care about! I saw you getting all cosy with _Amelie_ in there!"

"Is this is what this is about? You're mad because we let Amelie sit in there instead of you?"

"No! Well…yes!"

"She's Charlie's sister!"

"And _I'm_ your best friend!"

"I'm not going to waste my time letting you give me dragon dung about this," sneered Teddy, turning around.

"Wait, Teddy!" she grabbed his arm. "Listen to me, Teddy Lupin! I just wanted to make sure we were on good terms before going back to the Burrow. You've been a right prick to me, if you must know! Ever since you were made prefect, you've been bossing me around, and abandoning me for all your fifth-year mates."

"You think that's because I was made _prefect_?" You've got it all wrong, Victoire. I don't want you to hang around anymore because ever since you came to Hogwarts you've been an annoying little bugger! You're always trying to do everything I do, trying to get in with all my mates. When are you going to get it? I have my own friends now, and you need to find some friends _your own age_. And after that _stunt_ you pulled last week, you've only confirmed that you're not mature enough to hang out with us."

Victoire felt like she'd been slapped in the face. She shrunk back. Why did she feel so…small?

"That was not a _stunt_ ," she muttered through gritted teeth.

"You embarrassed me in front of all my mates! My whole year!"

"If you think our friendship is so embarrassing then, I guess we shouldn't be friends anymore," she snapped coldly.

"I guess not."

Teddy whirled around and Victoire waited until the compartment door slammed shut behind him before she succumbed to her tears.

* * *

"Teddy. A word please?"

The Metamorphmagus turned from his game of wizard's chess to look up at the scarred face of his Uncle Bill. "Sure," he said, excusing himself from Percy Weasley.

The Burrow did not have very many places to offer for someone seeking a private conversation. Bill Weasley, however, was able to manage after having lived many years in this house. He pulled his brother-in-law's godson into the kitchen where only Aunt Audrey stood, washing the dishes.

"Look, Teddy," he said quietly, "Ever since we arrived at the Burrow, I've noticed you and Victoire seem to be…not so friendly."

"Uncle Bill, I—"

Bill held up his hand to silence the boy. "Listen. I think I know what this is about, and I'm not going to blame you. I understand you want to hang out with your own friends, am I correct?"

Teddy nodded.

"I do agree that Victoire needs to form more friendships with children closer to her own age. However, I want to ask you a favor, Teddy." He raised his eyebrows, and Teddy indicated for him to continue, "Even if you and Vic are not on the best of terms, I'd like you to watch out for her. You're the oldest kid in this family and you've always done a good job taking care of them. I've always thought it went without saying, but I've asked you once before when she started school and now I'm going to say it again. So do you promise, Teddy? Will you help my daughter to be careful and not get hurt?"

Teddy nodded with conviction. "I promise, Uncle Bill."

His uncle smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Thank you, Teddy. I know I can always count on you."

Why did Teddy feel like he'd already let his uncle down?

* * *

Late Christmas evening, Victoire curled up alone among the cushions in her Aunt Ginny's old room and was about to crack open a book when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she called out.

She didn't expect to see Teddy standing in the doorway, but that is, in fact, who it was when the door had been opened.

"Teddy?"

"Erm…hi," he muttered, "Can I sit down?"

"Sure," she said—guardedly, but gesturing to the desk chair nonetheless.

"So, I just wanted to say…thank you…for the Christmas present."

She smiled awkwardly. "You're welcome. But…I bought it before…y'know…our little fallout…so…" She shrugged, not exactly knowing where she was going with that sentence.

But Teddy sat up straighter. "Right. About that. I also came here to apologize, for, y'know…yelling at you and being a general prick."

Victoire nodded. "Apology accepted. And, I…I guess I understand," she said, lacing her fingers together. "Just so you know, you don't have to worry about me bothering you anymore. You were right about me needing to develop more relationships with other second-years. Molly has a whole circle of firsties. So…I guess…I guess that is what I'm going to do."

Victoire saw Teddy relax, relieved. He said, "You're my cousin, Vic. You'll always be my cousin and that won't change. Just like the fact that I'll always care about you. But—"

"But we can't be best friends anymore?" she asked quietly.

Teddy nodded, picking at the wood of the chair.

Victoire could not say that she hadn't expected it, but she nonetheless felt a last bit of hope die, a hope she hadn't even known was there.

"I—I guess we haven't been for a while, anyway," she managed around the lump in her throat.

He paused on his way out the door. For a few seconds, it looked like he wanted to say something else. But all he said was, "Happy Christmas, Vic."

Then the door was closed as if he had never been there. The only sign that something had happened was an empty feeling in Victoire's chest, like a piece of her heart had left through the door with Teddy Lupin.


End file.
